Talk:Utakata
what did I miss? In the latest episode, he turned his body into a slime form. Was that introduced in manga too? I don't recall.--Elveonora (talk) 22:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : I think it was Leech Gap. So the anime ended up showing it earlier than it did in the manga, but it was basically the same thing. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Makes sense, I was just wondering why the color change.--Elveonora (talk) 23:08, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Capture in anime I was watching Shippuden again and something took my attention when Akatsuki was sealing the one tailed beast: the statue had two eyes open. And, during Utakata's sealing, one eye opens at the end of the sealing, and this was one of the statue's eyes that were open before Gaara's sealing. So the eye that corresponds to the six tailed beast was open, closed and then opened again after Utakata's sealing in Somber News? That means that in both anime and manga Utakata was one of the first two Jinchuuriki sealed and in the anime it was apparently sealed again for that filler arc? RafaelBakugan (talk) 00:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :No. Definitely an anime error.--JO 2000:38, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::This can't be an anime error, except the part from the Six Tails Unleashed arc the same eye was open during Gaara's sealing in the manga. RafaelBakugan (talk) 00:47, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes. The anime error is only the fact the new eye that opened after the Six-Tails' sealing was already open after Gaara's sealing.--JO 2000:52, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::So that means that the eye that was opened is the same eye that opens after Utakata's sealing? Thus making him one of the first two Jinchuuriki captured before Gaara? RafaelBakugan (talk) 01:01, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Explained right in the Tailed Beasts article. Specifically "In the manga, before Taka began working with Akatsuki, Akatsuki was said to have seven tailed beasts. In the anime, when Taka is sent to capture Gyūki, the group has only six, the seventh missing beast being Saiken to make room for an additional anime-only arc." They anime retconned it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:04, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know what they did, but if the eye that opened when Utakata was sealed was the same that one of the two eyes that were open during Gaara's sealing, wouldn't this mean that Utakata was one of the first two Jinchuuriki captured before Gaara? RafaelBakugan (talk) 04:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :You're reading too much into it. The simplest explaination is that the anime forgot to open another eye after Saiken's sealing. It sounds too far-fetched that Akatsuki would lose a tailed beast after sealing it in the Demonic Statue, and that very same tailed beast would return to the same jinchūriki it had before. Better keep it simple, and put a trivia in the episode's article.--JO 2009:10, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not even that. Before the anime arc, Akatsuki has the correct number of beasts just before that arc, they dropped down to one. They literally anime-retconned it to justify the arc.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:18, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Nuke-nin Was he one in the manga too?--RexGodwin (talk) 05:01, June 19, 2018 (UTC)